saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO:PoA - Chapter Fifteen
Floor 49, December 22, 2023 The Sun was already falling on the sky. The Royal Knights United Player Army was near to arrive at the feet of the Volcanic Mountains Mederaut. Medium height black mountains, but the sky was turning into black and red crimson inside by the huge quantities of magma and black gas expelled by the top of the volcanos, that made impossible to differ night from day just by looking to the sky. Galant and his fellow night stood at the front lines of their army, looking towards the biggest challenge of the journey. Galant: “This is it. Tristan, Percival, advance and search in the area for a path that we can follow.” Tristan: “I shall also send Horus, so that it shall tell us about the inner part of the mountains.” The hawk opens its wings and flies. Galant: “We'll meet you on the feet of the mountains here in an hour. No more.” Percival goes south as Tristan travels north in search of a path. “I'll fall back to the last lines of the army, see if we have lost someone. Or if someone needs help.” Guinevere: “Shouldn't someone else go?” Galant: “No. I'm going.” Lance: “I shall tell the army we are near, Bors, Gawn with me.” Gawn: “Yeah.” Bors: “Going.” The remaining girls get close their horses and begin a conversation. Elicia: “You were true.” Guinevere: “Uh?” Elicia: “He isn't the same.” Guinevere: "I'd still hope otherwise.” Diana: “I'm sorry, what are you speaking about?” Guinevere: “Galant.” Kana: “What's happening to him?” Guinevere: “He's taking all the responsibilities by himself like right now. And I don't understand why.” Lance: “He just fells guilty.” Lance arrives alongside the other two knights to the conversation and places his horse near to Elicia. “Dagonet and already died for us, and Galahad saved his life. He does this so no more innocent lives are taken. That's why he takes the entire responsibility.” Guinevere: “You learned this when you had the conversation with him?” Lance: “Yeah.” Guinevere: “I still can't see him like this.” Elicia: “Do you love him?” Guinevere: “More than anything.” Elicia: “Then give him time...” Guinevere: “That's the problem. We don't may have much. The day comes, when we face Cerdic’s legions, in open battle.” Gawn: “The only thing he wants is to defeat Cerdic once and for all, so that no more innocent lives die on this game.” Guinevere: “He forgets that we're still in this Death Game. That way he won't be able to take a good decision, with so much pressure upon him. You'd take command until he returns to normal.” Lance: “Me?” Guinevere: “Yes. You're the person he trusts the most.” Galant: “There's no one and nothing at our backs.” Galant arrives from back of the horse. He placed himself in front of the troops “We're close to the mountains make this fast.” Gawn: “Ok.” Guinevere continued looking towards Galant with an upset sight and then looks towards the soil on her horse’s feet. She was disappointed with him and couldn't do much to cheer him up. Lance gets near her. Lance: “Remember something Guinevere: you're the heart that beats within his chest. He'd give all to see you live.” --- Velron: “They're travelling south-east towards the Mederaut Mountains.” Cynric: “They must've noticed our moves. But how…” Boewolt: “Doesn't matter. We shall do as the king commands.” Nightshoud: “How long are they from us?” Velron: “Half a day’s march, if we march without stopping.” Cynric: “You've proven useful human, which is why the King has forgiven your miserable life.” Velron: “I just seek to give what he wants, I seek no more.” Nightshroud: “We'll continue now. And s vanish the hope that remains on their spirits.” --- Percival: “There're two paths on the north; the same to the south. There're all very narrow even for our army to cross in little time.” Tristan: “Horus explored the inner part of the mountains. There's a sort of miner facility at half of the way where we could rest and nights fall. After it the way is much easier.” Galant: “What of the monsters?” Tristan: “I didn't see many monsters. And most of them are low level.” Galant: “Thank 's guys.” Guinevere: “What are we doing now? We must arrive there in a day.” Lance: “We should've taken the southern path as I suggested.” Galant: “We would've even worse problems then...” Bors: “I got an idea. In South America, there was a leader of an army, which had to cross the Andes Mountains, to fight the Spanish and free his people. But the Spanish knew he would cross them. And so, he divided his army in several parts, commanded by his most trusted officers. In two days he had crossed the mountains.” Gawn: “So, your plan would be…” Bors: “Dividing the army in four parts commanded by us. We shall meet on the facility, spend the night there and continue upon path to Camlann.” Elicia: “It is a good plan.” Galant: “We're doing that.” Lance: “We should divide the army then.” Gawn: “We have 500 soldiers. That means each commander will take 125 players.” Galant: “And there are 11 of us: Diana, Kana, Tristan, Percival, Liz, Bors, Gawn, Lance, Elicia Guinevere and myself.” Bors: “Liz isn't with us.” Galant: “What?” Bors: “She went to Camlann by teleportation alongside Clarie and Silica. She told me she'l prepare us something very important. She didn't tell you?” Galant: “No. But that doesn't matter now, then we are 10.” Guinevere: “10 divided by 4 is equal to 2,5.” Percival: “We can't divide a player in two. So, there will be wo groups of two members and two of three.” Galant: “Yes. Then Bors, you'll command one faction with Percival and Tristan. Other shall be Gawn and Kana. The other Lance and Elicia. And the last one Diana, Guinevere and me.” All: “Yeah.” Galant: “Very well. We're going right now; we shall get to the miner facility before nightfall.” After a minutes, the army was divided into four groups of 125 players each, formed into columns. Galant explained the strategy they'd follow in front of the troops. Galant, Lance, Gawn and Bors took the first, second, third, and forth column respectively. Before departing, each of them wishes good luck the others, and they would send message once they had arrived to destination. --- “You think Guinevere is right?” “On what?” “You taking command of the army.” “Yes. Galant isn't the same as before. Though we always disagreed and fighted, he has almost always made the right decision. But I now doubt he is taking this one right." "I never asked you something. Since when you've been friends with him?" "Since we were kids in primary school. We always fought each other back there. We became best friends afterwards. Galant, Gawn, me...and Miya Kiryuuin." "Whose that guy?" "Galant's first friend. Never liked the guy." "He's not here, in SAO?" "No. We don't know where he is. I knew he had a fight with Galant. Afterwards, he disappeared. I don't know where he is. Galant misses him a lot. He'd be the tenth Royal Knight." Elicia nods but returns to the previous subject again. “Then why do you don't take command?” “Once we arrive to the city I'll tell him. Right now, the situation is…frail. And I can understand him, why he does this.” “For Guinevere.” “For us. And especially for her. Maybe if I was at command, I'd do the same for you.” Elicia smiled to him. “Thank you. Know that, I'd do the same from you.” “In the upcoming battle, stay close to me.” “No. YOU stay close to me.” “Once we're done with Cerdic, we'll need a good rest. I heard that on the 22nd floor there is a great place to go.” “I think so.” --- “What the hell! He thought you how to fight?” “Yeah.” “The Blade Master? Ishi?” “Yep.” “Whoa...Now I can understand. How you were capable of fighting that way. Ishi himself thought you.” “Yes he's a tale among the players of Aincrad, right?” “I've heard many tales of players of this game: Winter fox, The Flash, Heathcliff, The Wandering Swordsman, the White Knight… He stands among them. Let's hope, that if we defeat Cerdic, we shall be among that group.” “Yeah.” “Kana, there is one thing I wanted to ask you....” “yes, what is it?” “Once we are finished with this war and we're victorious, what are you going to do?”Are you going back to Pendragon Court?” Kana relizes in that moment she would've to choose between to paths: she either went back to Pendragon Court with her sister, or she quitted the guild and remained with Gawn. She had to choose between her sister and Gawn. Between her friends and comrades of her former guild and the new ones from this. This wouldn't be just difficult for her but also for her sister. What should they choose…? “I…never thought of that." She says." I don't know what to answer you right now. Though the situation with you, and your guild is difficult, the Guardians of Darkness, Skieth, Yamato, Clearing the Game, the Player Killers… ” “I understand. You don't have to answer me now. I just wanted to be aware that you have to choose.” Gawn made silence for a brief second and looked up on the sky. “But know something.” “Yes?” “I'll agree with any decision you take here, Akira.” “How do know…” “Galant told me.” “Uh… Then what of you real life name?” “It is fair, is it not: Suzaku, Taichi.” --- “The hour grows late.” “Yes. He has to advance faster.” “Did Liz tell u why she left us?” “She did. But she also told me that it was a surprise. If we wanted it, she'd have to go to teleport to the Village.” “What do you think it is?” “She asked me to go with her, but I couldn't leave you here, and less without a good explanation.” “Alright. Knowing Liz, it will be something good.” Percival entered his mail box and. He had received a message from Tristan. “Message from Tristan.” “Yeah?” “He sent Horus on the way to the Facility, and told us that we're near to destination.” “Alright then. I hope we are the first ones.” --- Diana: “How did you two met?” Guinevere: “A long time ago, when still we were in the real world, as classmates. He was…kind.” Diana: “So you knew him from before you entered the SAO. That means you know his real name.” Guinevere: “I do. All the Royal Knights do. We know all our true names, but use our Avatar Names to keep it as a secret.” Diana: “Can you tell it to me then?” Guinevere: “Why do you want to know his name?” Diana: “Yesterday, he was going to tell it to me when Bors interrupted...” Guinevere: “I'd tell it to you, but it's his name. And not mine, it's for him to decide.” Diana: “I…It's okay.” Guinevere: “I'll go speak to him, a moment.” She gets next to Galant who was riding his horse just in front of her. Galant: “The others arrived to meeting point.” Guinevere: “No one has died?” Galant: “None, fortunately.” Guinevere: “We're lucky.” Guinevere looks to Galant ho kept on his look to his front. He didn't look at her. Guinevere: “Can you look at me for a second, please?” Galant: “Why did you tell Lance to become our leader?” Guinevere: “I…I…” Galant: “Do not lie. I overheard conversation. You disappoint me!” Guinevere: “I just did what I thought was better for you, just as you do for me!” Galant: “Thank you very much, but it isn't required! Leave me!” Guinevere shocks to his response and looks down to the ground while her horse decreased speed, until she was back next to Diana. The archer girl didn't know what to say to her. In a point she doesn't like her since she was with Galant. But, she did not wish her this. Diana: “I'm sorry.” Guinevere: “It’s okay.” In few minutes they arrive to a flatland, which in some meters became a side of a volcano, which was the place where the miner facility was placed. It was a metal construction at the side of the mountain. Down of it, a river of hot boiling magma flowing to the south, where flying lava-like monster flew, near of it.” Near the entrance of the facility, the tents had already been placed. Lance and the other Royal Knights greeted the just welcome them. Lance: “You are the last ones.” Galant: “The path was longer than I expected. You have found something important inside the facility?” Gawn: “We've searched the place. There's nothing of importance, seems like abandoned. ” Kana: “There's a large entrance to the east, which becomes a long path to outside the mountains, which could be our way to Camlann.” Bors: “I explored inside the building. What I noticed, is that the part the facilty suspended on the air above the river of boiling lava has a sort of invisible deflector shield. They are controlled by a computer inside of the Control Room.” Galant: “Good work, you all.” Lance: “Now it is 10:15 pm. We'd sleep and continue tomorrow early.” Galant: “Yes. The hour of continuing tomorrow is 8:00. Be ready at that hour and scatter the order among the players.” Lance: “We're on it.” Galant enters to his tent, near the entrance of the miner. Guinevere accompanies him and lays to sleep with speaking a single word. Galant remains sat on his bed. He looks at Guinevere. He began to think if he had made the right decision on shouting on her. After a brief time of thinking while having his head, he felt asleep next to her. Result of his tired body and the stress he carried. --- Lance sharpens his blade and Elicia’s, while being sat on his bed, just before going to sleep. Elicia entered the tent. “Everyone has been informed, the orders have scattered.” “Well done.” Elicia removes her armor, forearm and leg protectors, with just her white dress on. They continue to speak without looking to each other. “Have you told Galant about taking command of the Army?” “I noticed him angered. It's better would be to ask him tomorrow.” “I saw Guinevere really sad when she arrived to the camp. But, if you what to assume command, you better tell him soon. If we continue like this, we don't know when something bad may happen.” Lance stops sharpening his weapon and turns his sight towards her. “You burn brightly enough to light darkest night.” “Uh...I'm talking about something important, and you don't give a crap!” Lance grabs her and forces to sin on his lap, hugging her with both hands. “I offer truth. Your blaze to rival the fire.” “Because of you...” “Because your heart is strong.” Lance stopped hugging her and let her sit on her side, as he continued speaking. “Once we're done here, we'll buy a home. Rest there for some time. Food, relaxing. We'll clear the game and great each other on the real world. Unluckily I've not had the strength to provide you from this by now.” “Your strength saved me from the Pictons. Gave life back to a girl that witnessed her friends been killed, returning life to me.” “A life, full of blood and battle.” “I've choosen my path has been chosen. I chose to walk by your side, in this life, the real one, and the afterlife.” “I don't deserve a woman such as you...” “No. You're the only man that truly does.” Elicia begins to kiss Lance. Second by second it became more passionate. They fell to their bed and continued sharing their moment as husband and wife. --- Floor 49, December 23, 2023 Galant wakes up and the frist thing he notices is the hour. 6:45. They should be waking up in 15 minutes to continue on their way to the village. He puts on his gear and walks out to the camp to walk a bit and clear his head. He gets inside of the building; a long and thin corridor was the entrance. Upon the end there was a rectangullar mall place. Continuing the corridor, there was the Control Center where all the maintenance of the place was made. Though there were no people inside, the facility was programmed to support itself. On the same rectangle, there was a staircase leading upwards. Galant decides to walk up. Once he gets up, he noticed that it was an empty room with nothing inside but windows. Still he sess someone near the window, watching the camp. It was Diana. “Hey.” “Uh!" she says turning arround. "God....It's you Galant. You scared me!” “Sorry, it wasn't my intention...” “You also woke up early?” “Yeah, sort of. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head a bit.” “After what you said to Guinevere?” Galant nodded. “I wasn't right.” “No you weren't.” “I'll give her an apology later. She's sleep right now.” A brief moment of silence. “So… what of you? Why you woke up early?” Galant asks. “I came here to do the same as you: clear my head. Kana relized to me something of truth. That once the war is over, we'll have to choose between you and going back to Pendragon Court.” “And what of it?” “I don't know if we should go back. She0s here happy with Gawn. I have made good friends with many people inside of the guild and…” Diana looks at Galant and blushes a bit. he gets next to her, with his back upon the crystal window. “And?” “…I'm also needed in my guild. There is much to: The Darkness Guardians, Skieth, Yamato, other player killers. Knight, Misaki, Ishi… they all need us. It is not easy to choose for both of us.” “The answer lies within your heart.” Galant gets his back from the window as Diana looks him directly to the eyes. “It isn't but what I want, it's also what my sister wishes. I won't separate from her.” “What YOU wish? What do YOU truly want?” “I…I…” They briefly continue stare to each other’s eyes, and Diana placed her left hand on Galant’s face. Galant begain to lean to Diana, as she did the same. They were about to kiss, when Galant heard a sound that distracted him. He turns to the window, he sees an army of at least 200 Saxons, getting out of the mountain paths. “Saxons...” “What do we do?” Galant looks upwards the mountain, and figured out just one plan. “If we can open the mountain, lava will come out. They won't be able to cross, but someone needs to win time...” Galant breaks the window with his elbow. “SAXONS! SURPRISE ATTACK EVERYBODY GET UP!” Galant jumps from the window and Diana follows him next to him. “Take Gawn, Bors and your sister with you. Follow my plan and make a hole on that mountain.” “Yes!” Diana runs to complete her command, while Lance, Elicia and Guinevere had woken up and were right beside him. Lance: “What is happening?” Galant continues begins to run towards the Saxons as fast as he could, followed by his comrades. Galant: “Saxons arrived form the mountain path.” Elicia: “What?” Lance: “Those shits must have been following us!” Galant: “It doesn't matter now. I've sent Gawn, Bors, Diana and Kana to the upper side of the mountain. They'll break the stone floor and make lava flew out, creating a gap between us and them. But someone needs to win time.” Lance: “That could send us all to our deaths!” Galant: “OUR ARMY IS NEARLY WEAKING UP. IF THEY ATTAKC US NOW, WE'RE DEAD. WE HAVE NO CHOICE!” The commanders of the Army arrived to the limit of the camp where Tristan and Percival stood. The archers were shooting without stop. Among them, there were some other members of the army. Percival: “They're nearly 200. We have to advance now.” Galant: “Get ready for close quarters! ATTACK!” Galant begins to run and unsheaths his weapons. Guinevere, Lance, Guinevere, Elicia, Tristan and Percival among other players follow him doing the same. The Saxons continued their advance, beginning the battle. Galant jumps in the air, spinning and slashes the throat of a Saxon while the rest of them engage battle. Lance jumps towards the monster with a double kick. He spins of the ground and stabs through the chest other monster. Elicia kills one monster going to lance back and unsheathes Seiryujin while other monster rams to her with a spear. She blocks the move with her katana and slashed the neck with her tanto knife. Guinevere isn't left behind while she slashes the monster with Stardust Slasher braking in half his spear. The monster took out an axe, but when it tried the move Guinevere locked the blade with Laevatain and stabbed in the body the monster. Cynric rams his claymore to the players that faced him while holding tight his shield. He notices Galant facing a Saxons at six meters from him. The sub-boss immediately rushes towardds the human leader of the army before Boewolt noticed the leader of the human army was also near to him. But on way he was kicked to the face, he turned to see who was, the second in command, Lance. Lance: “Cynric...” Cynric: “I thought of killing the commander of you army, but your head will be enough to make me again second in command.” The rams his sword as Lance blocks with his katana. Percival jumps and spins several times, delivering a great blow at a Saxon’s face. Anorher appeared, he extends Gungir more, and delivers other hit to the monster knees, making it fall to the ground. He then stabbs both monsters as Tristan covers him with Sicari slashing a monster with the Sword Skill Reaver. He and then parries two monsters and the same time and beheading the two in a single slash. Galant spins in the back of a monster and then slashes the monster's face with Stardust Slasher. Other monster attacked him, but Galant divides it in two halves with Crescent Stardust Slasher. Galant approaches Boewolt. "BOEWOLT!!!" he screams out. "You..." Boewolt turns arround They both ram to face each other. Galant blocks easily the attkac of the monsters axes with Brave Shield and managed to disarm him with two slashes. Boewolt still doesn't fall back and grabs the huge claymore placed on his back. Galant sheaths back his shield on his back and grabs two kunai knives from his back, placing it as a double edged dagger on his left hand. Velron slashed the back of Elicia, but didn't make big damage. Noticing him, Elicia turns around, and attacks him, but Velron manages to block the move, and kicked her on the stomach. While falling, she managed to slash the body of the boy. He rolls back, getting up with the momentum and placed her katana right in front of him. Elicia: “Traitor.” Velron: “Bitch!” Lance continues to face Cynric but the sub-boss begins to gain the upper hand. Lance shashes several times, but he's hit by the monster's shield and thrown to the ground. The monster tries to ram his claymore to him, but Lance blocks it and managed to get up. Cynric slashes several times Lance and manages to stab him on the lower side of his belly. Elicia sees this, and was slashed on the body because of her distraction. The Cynric removes his sword was about t the liver the final blow, when Guinivere blocks them monster kicked it on the chest. They begin to face Cynric two on one. Galant parries a vertical attack, then horizontal and slashes the monster in the side of the body tuning to his back. Then throws the two kunais to the monster back, sticking both of them. Boewolt in anger rams his sword in a circular move backwards, hitting Galant’s right arm, but he manages to kick the monster right side Meteor Impact, making him go back several meters. He advances to finish him, but three blades block his way. After this he's kicked on the chest. Galant sees it was Nightshroud. The second traitor of the Humans who sided with Cerdic. He was covered in black and brown cloaks with a hood and a mask. He only showed the lower part of his face to anyone. he had a three long, rapier-like daggers on his hand. One on each space between the fingers. Galant attacks him, but Nightshroud easily blocks and draws three more daggers on his left hand. He thrust deeply to stab his adversary, but Galant reacts quickly and blocks it as well. the player tries another slash, but Galant blocks again and kicks him back with Meteor Impact, however the traitor slashes his back in the meantime. Galant draws his shiled from his back, but Nightshroud rushes towards him fast. He blocks his right slash with his shield and then attacked with his blade. Nightshroud bends his body to eludes the move and attacks him ready to impale, but Galant blockswit his shield and hits the blades strongly with his own, breaking them. Galant attacks him but Nightshroud stops the blade with his daggers and moves the shield away. he delivers a hard kcik to Galant's stomach, blowing the wind out of him and sending him back. The Royal Knight leader regains his balance while Nightshroud. "I've long waited for this moment." Nightshroud speaks, drawing more knives and pointing them to Galant. "With your death, I'll find peace..." "Who...are you...?" Galant asks "You know me well...." Nightshoud answers. He rushes towards him but suddenly stops. A large explotion is heard. Lava flowing from the mountain. “FALL BACK! EVERYBODY, FALL BACK!” Galant shouts out. Galant looks for a moment to Nightshroud, who returns the stare with his characteristic red eyes. "This isn't over...We'll met soon." "You'll answer for your crimes one day, whoever you are..." The magma was approaching nearer and nearer, most of the remaining Saxons and players had begun to fall back as well as the humans. Lance attacks Cynric with a vertical move, but the monster blocks and hit him with his shield sending him to the ground. He then blocks Guinevere’s attack, and then smacks a hard fist to her face, sending her to the edge of the cliff. She's about to fall when a hand grabbed her. It was Galant, who managed to get her back up. Even at the cost of part of Lance left arm, who tried to defend them. The new river of Lava was about to join the bigger one, and so taking the Royal Knights lives. Guinevere and Galant manage to get up and continue fall back to the camp, but looking back Lance couldn't get up and was very weak. Suddenly Elicia appears and placed him over her shoulders and charged him to the camp. The lava created a river between the two armies which was now impossible to jump. She continues to walk near his comrades, when suddenly her face becomes one of pain, she had been shot by crossbows from the other side of the lava river. Tristan appears and begin covering them helped by several kunai throws by Percival. Tristan: “Fall back now, we cover you.” The reconition duo manage to kill all of them rapidly. Elicia continues to carry her husband. While the two sub-bosses, Nightshroud, Velron, and the monster army watched them from long distance. Cynric: “SHIT!” Nightshroud: “Galant new them would've been defeated if they continued to fight us, so he made his men to make a river of lava. He never changes, thinking first of those near him.” Cynric looks to Velron next to him and the sword clutched on his hand. Cynric: "Give me your sword...” Lance: “Just leave me here, Cia...Save yourself.” Elicia: “Don't talk. I told you nothing will see me from yo-” Something cut her breath out. She looked down to her chest and saw a blade piercing it. She fell to the ground alongside her boyfriend. Cynric: “Bullseye. Who has been defeated now, Royal Knights?” Gawn: “SHIT! TRISTAN KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!” Tristan grabbed Lance as Elicia was grabbed by Percival. Tristan: “There's no time, we must go!” Galant noticed that if he killed Cynric, he would lose more of his. After a death stare to him, and he felt back to the camp alongside his comrades. Once on the camp again, near the facility, they managed to cure Lance, they then proceded to take out the sword of Elicia’s back. Guinevere was about to give her a healing potion when she stops her. Elicia's body began to bight. Elicia: “It is useless...I'm done.” Guinevere: “No…” Those words made Lance get up back and grab her hand. Lance: “Take it. Please, Elicia.” Elicia held his had strongly. Elicia: "I'm sorry...we won't...have that holiday..." She says with tears on her eyes. “Kiss me.” They sheared a brief but passionate kiss. EShe grabs her weapons with her remaining strengh. "YokiaOuRyui now yours, alongside Seiryujin. Use them good, and just for good...” Lance: “Elicia! Ryuko, please don't.” Elicia: “Thank you for everything, Lance...I love you.” She shattered into polygons. Lance: “RYUUKOOOOOO!” Lance made a loud anger scream. He gets out of the tent and falls to his knees, clenching his fist with the dirt on the ground. He screams out loud several times more. The remaining members of the Royal Knights and Pendragon Court near him. Galant approaches his best friend who'd begin crying. He places his hand on his shoulder Galant: “I…I'm sor...” Lance: “STOP! Don't you fucking say it....” Lance gets up and looked to his best friend. “...It's your fault! Her death!” Galant gets back up looking at him. Guinevere: “Lance, he had nothing…” Gawn grabs her from the shoulder and shakes his head. Gawn: “This must happen...” Lance: “If you hadn't commanded us to fall back she'd had survived!” Galant: “And even more of us would join her.” Lance: “No even before of that, every command you've taken. Every decision until this moment! EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE HAS MADE THIS!” Galant: “ALL OF THAT IS IN THE PAST. FORGET IT!” Lance: “PAST?!?!?!?!” Galant: “WE HAVE TO DEFEAT CERDIC! AFTER IT YOU CAN GRIVE AND MOURN ALL THE TIME YOU WANT!” Lance: “NO USELESS!” he unsheathes his Katana, pointing it towards Galant “YOU0LL CONTINUE TO BETRAY US, USING US FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL BENEFIT AND GUINEVERE’S! THIS CAN'T CONTINUE!” Guinevere gets Gawn's hand of her shoulder. Guinevere: “Lance, he didn't…!” Lance elbows Guinevere right on the face, what makes Galant even more furious. Galant: “HOW YOU DARE TO DO THAT!” Lance: “FROM NOW ONWARDS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAS TO DO WITH YOU! YOUR EXISTENCE HERE IS AN ERROR! YOU'RE SOMEONE THAT MUST BE KILLED! I'LL ASSUME THE LEADERSHIP OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS!” Galant born out of rage grabS his blade from his back, pointing it towards Lance. Galant: “LANCE!” Lance: “GALANT!!!” Category:Chapter Category:SAO-PoA Chapters